


Nerra

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera affectionately calls Zeb "nerra," though he doesn't know what it means right away.
Relationships: Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Nerra

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of Zeb & Hera fluff to start the New Year!

“Good night, Sabine,” Hera had said with a smile. “Good night, _nerra_.”

Zeb didn’t have time to ask her what that meant before she went back to her room. He just frowned and turned to Sabine, who had waved Hera a quick goodbye as she yawned, hardly noticing the conversation. In the months since Lothal’s liberation, she’d been going back and forth between Lothal and Yavin IV, checking up on both and running missions with what remained of the _Ghost_ Crew when she could, as well as trying as much as she could to help Hera with her pregnancy. She was always tired.

“ _Nerra_?” Zeb asked. “Who’s that?”

“What?”

“She called me _nerra_.”

Sabine suddenly smiled at him, her expression warm, though surprised. “She did?”

“Yeah. That mean something?”

Sabine nodded. “Mmhmm. It’s Twi’leki.”

“Figured that much. What’s it mean?”

“It means ‘brother,’ Zeb. She called you her brother.”

Zeb blinked in surprise and looked towards Hera’s room, a smile slowly spreading on his face. Sabine yawned again.

“G’night, Zeb.”

She slowly started towards her room.

“Sabine, wait.”

She turned around, one eyebrow cocked in annoyance. “What?”

“What’s sister?”

“Huh?”

“In Twi’lek. How do you say sister?”

“It’s _Twi’leki_ ,” she corrected him. “And _numa_ , I think.”

“Thought that was a name.”

“It’s a name too. Can I go to bed now?”

Zeb snorted. “Sure, sorry.”

He picked up a datapad from the _Ghost_ ’s common room table, and started searching for some guides and dictionaries for Twi’leki.

  
  


Zeb was sure Hera’s nose was what lead her to the kitchen the next morning, as he was frying some eggs for breakfast and making flatcakes.

“Mmm, good morning,” she mumbled, sitting at the table.

“ _Chuba_ ,” Zeb said quietly, still unsure of the pronunciation. He hadn’t remembered much Twi’leki from the previous night, but there was at least one word he wanted to make sure he worked in.

“What?”

“Good morning,” he decided to say louder. “Extra flatcakes this morning, for you and the little one?”

“Of course,” Hera said with a chuckle. He saw her pat her stomach from the corner of his eye. “You know how to take care of us.”

Zeb swallowed hard.

“Anything for my little _numa_.”

He set a plate with a stack of steaming flatcakes in front of her, and saw her mouth slightly agape, though it turned into a soft smile.

“Zeb…” she said, not even looking at her plate (which was an odd occurrence, ever since her pregnancy). “Did some research last night, huh?”

Zeb laughed a bit. “Maybe. Don’t remember much of it, though.”

“Maybe I’ll teach you some more, then. I taught Sabine.”

“Sabine’s a faster learner. And not as old as I am.”

Hera’s lekku twitched a little bit as she continued to smile at him, though she was picking up a fork now and cutting a piece of her flatcakes.

“I think it could be fun. We could give it a try.”

Zeb readied a plate for Sabine, who he was sure would be up soon, and started making some for her. 

“Only if I can teach you some Lasat, too.”

“Sounds like a deal, _nerra_ ,” Hera said affectionately.

Zeb already knew the first Lasat words he’d make sure to teach her.

**Author's Note:**

> "Chuba" just means "hey."
> 
> If you've been following "Homecoming," hopefully I'll be updating that fic shortly!


End file.
